Caught Up in the Moments
by foxy209
Summary: With minimum appearances from the team and full on Densi, please R&R! Accepting prompts! Chapter 7: Arms: 'A prompt from violetdoodlebug, 'It's so good to be back in your arms.' Chapter 8: Share: 'Knowing what he was complaining about she pulled the blanket closer to her and put on a smug smile.' Chapter 9: Ponce: 'Damn. Is it me, or does a British accent just make Kensi hotter'
1. Lights

**Hey guys, I'm starting a one-shot book... enjoy! **

***Insert witty disclaimer line here***

**Xox**

The crackle of the fireworks illuminated the sky and the blaze of red and orange flames surrounded by firewood was the only noise besides the _pop_ of the light bursts in the sky. Kensi's head lay on Deeks' chest and she was listening to his heartbeat. Even though they were together, she would never admit how much she loved the gentle thud that made her heart flutter each time she heard it. It was always so perfectly calm, so perfectly stable.

There was this nearly indescribable feeling when she lay with him. It made her go back to her teenage years. Carefree and in love. In love with Deeks.

The both of them shifted so their heads were towards the sky and his arms were holding her firmly in place. She took a final deep breath before nestling further into his embrace, he kissed her head just as a burst of green hit the sky. All she could think was _I wish we could do this more often. _And she truly did. She never did anything this intimate with anyone, let alone the person she loved most in this world.

The caseload this month had been more than they could handle and the fact they had to hide their relationship, even in the toughest times, well she hated that even more. Earlier this morning, he was being held at gunpoint and Kensi had been up in OPS watching with Nell, and how badly she wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay, and they would hold each other when he came back. But she couldn't, and she would rather have been the one at gunpoint than have to watch the horror of the day go down. Had Sam and Callen not devised the plan as meticulously as they did and come at that exact second, she wouldn't be listening to the soft thud of his heartbeat, gentle, solid, alive.

Instead, she would be ripping the heads off of the LAPD men in blue that arrived too soon and blew his cover and then crying into one of his shirts, preferably the blue one that 'accidentally' ended up in her go-bag she took to Afghanistan.

He would sound hollow inside, no heartbeat, no tight squeezes to let her know he was still there. That's what tipped her over the edge, she wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be able to see the bursts of the rainbow in the sky.

She almost cried right there, in the bed of his truck that gently dipped into the sand. In fact, that was quite appealing. The soft crackle of a fire and the sound of fireworks making their way into the sky, and when they were barely audible, the slow rush of the waves lapping onto the beach. The tumbling, comforting sound that held so many deep memories. She came here to calm her mind. She came here because that's where the best memories were.

Her dad brought her here once, that's when he handed her a beautiful flower and slid it behind her ear. It was the one plant she kept alive, and should could never forget the words her father whispered, _"Someday, a man who is worthy will bring you great love and comfort. You will hang the moon and the stars in his eyes."_ That's when he placed the flower behind her ear.

She had come here to first read her father's journal, which truly saved her soul.

Then there were the memories with Deeks.

She came here when she missed him, when she wanted to connect to him in some way. And now she had this memory, the soft crackle, the lapping waves at the shoreline, and the final _pop _ she heard before drowning it all out for the steady beat of her soulmate's heart.

**Xox**

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me!**

**My utmost _love_,**

**foxy209**


	2. First-Impressions

**Second one-shot, enjoy! Same disclaimer applies.**

**Xox**

The two were in the car on a simple stake-out, and that's when he brought it up, "So how did you remember what I was wearing?" He kept the binoculars to his eyes and the only thing you could see were his lips moving and his eyebrows shifting up and down when he was suspicious of someone exiting the restaurant they were doing surveillance on.

"Huh?" she knew exactly what he meant, but that simple question already had her praying that he would leave it at a startling tease line. _Wrong._

"You know what I mean, Fern. When we first met in the gym, you remembered what I was wearing." Deeks was just looking for some fun, but now that he started he was truly curious. Did she remember for the same reason that he did?

She thought before answering, she had to tread lightly when it came to something partners normally wouldn't do, people with a 'thing' would, "I was reviewing the videos for the gym the week before doing a follow-up report for the case. We had to evaluate your position." And it was true, she just watched them and saw what he was wearing, nothing more.

_Oh..._ was all that he could think, was that really why? So that was all he could say,"Oh."

If that was so true, then why does she still remember? She just realized she hurt his feelings, and it came out before she could think,"White t-shirt, red shorts, black socks." She immediately grabbed the binoculars to cover her eyes. That did _not _just come out. She meant to think it, not say it!

"Black tank-top, jeans, bag that goes across your shoulder, hair, down." He made a click sound with his tongue and winked simultaneously, "Wavy."

She couldn't help it, she was blushing, and she knew it. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and she felt the heat rise up and engulf her. Thank God that Deeks was so good at his job, his eyes were focused on the door of 'Marcello's Italian', a business front for the Mob.

He was actually a damn good cop, not to mention his... _woah_. Was she about to admit he was attractive? No. No. That's not how a normal partner thinks.

But Ray said it, they had a 'thing'. And ever since that very realization that she was attracted to him, both emotionally and physically, she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Get yourself together, girl." the earpiece she had in that connected to Nell startled her and her eyes flung open. Nell heard everything, she would never hear the end from her.

**Xox**

**What do you think? Not as touchy feely as my last one, please review and tell me how it looked on your end!**

**My utmost ****_love_****, **

**foxy209**


	3. Crime Scene Duty

**I'm back again! Just to let you all know, I'm going to try and post a few each update, considering how short some are. Enjoy, same disclaimer applies, not mine!**

**Xox**

The two sets of partners were alternating crime-scene overwatch because of the seriousness of the case, and it was Kensi and Deeks' turn to relieve their friends. Kensi shot a text over to Sam and Callen and in less that a minute, Sam swung open the door and said, "Welcome to Hell."

They updated the two on the details they obtained about the case while they were out in the field and said their goodbyes.

"So, Kensalina, what do you feel like doing?" the shaggy haired detective asked. He didn't know what they could do for the entire six hours they had watch duty and was honestly not good at wasting time when it came to being with Kensi. Last time he tried, all he could do was babble, and that earned a long-lasting bruise on his upper right arm.

She, on the other hand, would rather listen to his babbling than focus on a case involving a string of abductions where the sons of Naval officers were taken and forced to fight each other. It was just a sick, cruel thing to do, and she loved Deeks' voice when she was agitated or angry at something. "I don't know, I just feel like sleeping after our day in the field." She plopped down on the couch and patted next to her.

Deeks pointed at himself and did an exaggerated check behind him to see if she was motioning to someone else. "Me?"

"Yes, you. I don't want to be alone out here. Plus, Sam and Callen would rip you to shreds if you went somewhere else and something happened to me out here, wouldn't they?" Despite her normal overexaggerating when it came to threatening Deeks, she was being completely realistic here.

He cautiously made his way over to the couch and sat down on the other end. "Watch out." she swung her legs over and laid down, leaving him room to slide between her and the couch cushions when he wanted to. She was out like a light the second her head hit the pillow and he thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Without realizing, he watcher her sleep for a few minutes, then caught himself.

Rather than get caught red-handed, he quieted and slid himself into the place Kensi had left for him and stared at the ceiling. What a crappy day, they had almost been gunned down by the kidnapper, and didn't even manage to get a look at his face when diving behind the first object they could find. And then when the man drove away, they had fourteen witnesses ready to pee their pants all with different accounts of the events. To make things better, the perpetrator was annoying enough to shoot out the tires to their vehicle so they had a commandeer another car from a very angry storefront owner.

But at least now he could rest next to his partner, slowly but surely, his eyes drifted shut.

When he awoke, it was Sam and Callen shaking his shoulder, which ultimately caused Kensi to awake, and elbow him _hard _in the ribs. Somehow over their nap, his arm came around her and pulled her tight, and she ended up on her side facing towards him, arm strewn across his chest.

"This is not what it looks like." Kensi stated, making it clearly obvious it was what it looks like in their eyes.

"Uh-huh." Callen nodded, giving a skeptical look to Sam. "You guys wanna take the next shift, too?"

"Seriously?" Kensi asked, much to Deeks' surprise, as if she was anticipating spooning with him. It came out a little more longing than she would like, and they stared at her for a minute.

Callen glanced to see what Sam's initial reaction to letting them take double-shift and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds okay with me."

"Oh thank God." she settled into Deeks' arms once again and he didn't seem to mind at all, he pulled her tight and gave both men his signature 'stick it' look. They just shrugged it off and exited the house. When Deeks heard the click of the lock he said, "Welcome to Heaven."

**Xox**

**So, again, what do you think? Is it something that should continue? Any prompts? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**My utmost ****_love_****, **

**foxy209**


	4. Return

**Hi guys... I'm updating to get these bloody ideas out of my head. Although it's hard to come up with them. Any prompts? Same disclaimer applies. Enjoy!**

**Xox**

Yet another hard case and Deeks had been in the field, without Kensi due to a psych evau that advised she lower her adrenaline levels before feinting in the middle of a drug bust. He knew he had pissed her off and she would most likely kill him upon return, so he limp slowly into OSP with Sam and Callen in front, unscathed.

He looked up, and Kensi was sitting on the stairs and tapping her foot nervously, filling out some kind of form. Ducking behind his desk, he sat in the chair and pretended to be completely unharmed, hiding his broken arm and sliding his leg under the desk. He would do anything to keep Kensi in the dark, he would go through all of this pain, he just didn't want to worry her. Too late.

Oops, she was in OPS, she saw everything, and when she looked up she gently placed the NCIS sealed folder and pen down. She stood up and slowly made her way down the stairs, not even the most bit phased by a desk jockey who bumped her elbow while clumsily making his way up to the control room. He saw her lips move, but the words were inaudible, "Deeks." Once she hit the end of the stairs he stood up himself and braced for Badass Blye to do what she does best, take down men twice her size. Surprisingly she went to another man twice her size.

"Sam! You were supposed to be watching his back!" she was angry. Kensi knew she would have never _ever _let Deeks get hurt when she had the chance. And by her view in OPS, Sam could have kept Deeks from being attacked by the cartel leaders any day.

Before she could do anything Callen swung in and grabbed her arm, "Think before you do anything, Kens. If you do something stupid, Hetty's gonna make you stay up with Nell and Eric longer,"

_I guess he has a point,_ she began to reason with herself. Partner, or beat up one of her friends, wow, why did she even have to think. Callen released her arm and Kensi ran over to Deeks, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could.

"Kens. Kens!" his voice was strained, and that's when she remembered the broken arm and busted leg. She loosened her grip on him and put her head under his neck while he pulled her tight with his left arm.

Sam and Callen both gave a _pft _sound before saying, "We're headed up to OPS." And they honestly couldn't care less.

By Kensi's view in the Operations Center, Deeks was dead, and Sam wasn't there. G was on the other side of the building and couldn't do anything, but at that precise moment she was looking at the screen, she realized that Sam could have done something and was absolutely furious. But now she was here, in her partners arms, and that's all she ever wanted to be.

**Xox**

**I know it's definitely not my best work, but what do you think? Tell me in the review box!**

**My utmost ****_love_****, **

**foxy209**


	5. Polygraph

**I don't really enjoy making long A/Ns, so... enjoy! Same disclaimer applies.**

**Xox**

There were simple evaluations NCIS Special Agents had to do every eight months. A quick psych evaluation, a red test, and a polygraph, everything was simple up until this day.

"Please state your name."

"Martin Deeks."

"Positive, have you ever committed treason towards your country?"

"No."

"Truth. You were born on January 8, 1979?"

"Yes."

"Truth. You were born in Los Angeles, California?"

"Yes."

"Truth. You were previously a public defender before joining LAPD and becoming an NCIS liaison?"

"Yes."

"Fact." she said, checking off the small box on the slow moving chart.

Deeks was sitting in the armory as Nell was asking questions and said one simple thing, "What is your relationship with your partner?" Her eyes widened at the question, she was just reading off and realized what had been added in... _Granger's_ handwriting. He was in charge of the question that bloody rat, this was because he caught the two of them in the supply closet a few days ago.

"Deeks, you have to answer." she pushed. He had no way to deny it, it was a polygraph, and Granger was standing in the corner of the room wearing a smug look on his face.

"Yes, Detective, you are obligated to answer. If you shall answer untruthfully, your position will be terminated and Miss Blye's will be," he paused to put together the wording, "re-thought. So I suggest you do."

He took a breath, "Why do you even care, Granger? It's not like it's your problem." He answered freshly, and it's true, why should he care? If they were dating, then so be it. If they were in love, so be it. And if that pregnancy test she took last week came up positive, then so be it.

"Just answer the question, Deeks." she once again pushed. She knew if he didn't, Granger would pull the necessary strings to have his position truly terminated, and she also knew there were a few follow up questions after he answered this one.

"We are currently dating, yes. But what does this have to do with our evaluations?" he asked. If Kensi and him were split up because he told the truth, he could never forgive himself.

"Just answer my questions, _Marty._" she instructed, using his first name to warn him not to dig such a big hole for himself. Unfortunately, that just made it worse.

"No! No, Nell! If this is about me and Kensi, we're dating! I don't see the problem! And you can't keep me from loving her!" The last part seriously _wasn't _supposed to come out. At that, Granger's eyebrows raised and so did Nell's. She honestly had no idea they were dating, her face a mix of shock and awe.

She took a breath and looked down at the polygraph machine's chart, then cleared her throat dramatically and said in a small voice, "True." She once again cleared her throat and declared, "Moving on."

"Oh God..." she said under her breath. "How far does your relationship, if it exists, go?"

"Far." he said. Granger walked out at that, and Deeks let out a long overdue breath. He was either talking to Hetty, firing Kensi, or he was satisfied with what he heard.

"That's it, Deeks." she got up and took the gadgets off of him, "GO!" she announced. With that, he ran out of the room and anticipated the worst.

Jogging down the hallway, he caught Granger in his office, "Sir, uh, Granger, I just wanted to say-"

Granger held up a hand, "Don't screw it up, Detective. I know what happens." the Assistant Director brushed past him and into the hallway.

He just gave them permission, all they needed now was Hetty to approve, they could deal with the rest of the team. He glanced over at the woman of small stature, but something told him that wouldn't be such a problem.

**Xox**

**How was it? Prompts? Tell me what you think below!**

**My utmost _love_, **

**foxy209**


	6. Staring

**Wow I am kind of blown away with the follows and the favourites I got on my little one-shots. Thank my insomnia and the fact my computer sits right by my bed. Enjoy... same disclaimer applies.**

**Xox**

It had been an accident, really it was. But now he couldn't stop staring.

Eight months of hormones, re-decorating, and explanations to curious co-workers. But now was the ultimate test, Kensi was sitting there, tapping her fingers incessantly on her bump.

Of course, Deeks being Deeks, could not stop staring. And she was noticing, "Ah... Deeks?" she questioned, knowing exactly what he was gawking at.

"What?! Nothing." He nearly jumped out of the chair. _Dammit! Stop doing that! You told yourself you would never do that anymore..._

"You heard me. And you know what you're doing." she accused. Kensi had caught him staring multiple times before and thought it was adorable, not having the heart to say something. But that was five months ago, and three months equals small little bump. Now when she walks into the room, her stomach gets there first.

He put down the pan, her pancakes long forgotten, and stepped around the island. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed, right?"

"It's not that, I just..." she stopped and thought about it for a second, "It's different." And it was, everyone scared and forgetting about Badass Blye. People treating her as if she was a toddler, it just didn't fit into her normal life.

He knew what she meant, nodding and biting his cheek as he thought, "You know, only a little bit more time, right? And if we ever have to do this again, you'll know what it's like."

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "We have to do this again? Ugh!" she said, pointing to her still growing belly. "I mean, she's cute and all, but really?" Okay, and she felt this amazing burning sense of love when she kicked, and when she heard the heart beat, and when Deeks would stare, she had to admit it was hilarious watching his expressions go from horrified to excited to pride. Although she couldn't admit it to him, she wouldn't mind a little mini-Deeks running ramped getting bossed around by his older sister. It would actually be, satisfying. No white picket fence, of course, but how much fun would that be?

"Please, Fern? Can we just get through this one without rushing things? Maybe on the fifth..." he watched the horror cross her face, "or like the second."

"Fine. I'm good with that." she replied as she waddled over to sit in the kitchen chair. Once again catching Deeks staring, she gave a signature death glare and he looked away quickly, making his way over to the chair across from her.

Looking back to her, he saw a look of meditation on her face, her head tilted towards the ceiling. "Kens? Something wrong?" Was she...

"Yeah, Deeks, I'm fine." After the word left her mouth, he knew everything was _not _'fine'. She knew he caught her, "It's okay, it just hurts. A lot."

"Alright then, Princess, let's get something to eat for... Oh God! Baby names."

"Oh yeah... I was thinking about that. How do you feel about meeting Abigail Elizabeth Deeks?" When he nodded, she let out a long gasp of pain and excitement and smiled up at him expectantly.

Grab the go-bags, Deeks. It's gonna be a long ride.

Once sitting in the car, her first real burst of pain hit. The sound that came out of her mouth was hard to put to words. It was a cross between a groan and a moan and an electric shock, but still somehow Badass Blye.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized, knowing that pothole up the road was coming soon, deeper than the last. Kensalina, give me an estimate here, how much does it hurt and how long can you hold on?"

She gave him an annoyed glance even through her pain and lied right through her teeth, "Six."

"Kens."

"Okay, like seven point four." she let out another moan and mumbled, "Plus two point six."

"Always the stubborn one..." he whispered more to himself than her.

"Deeks! How hot is it in here?" she complained, changing the subject through her irrational now rational wave of hormones.

Regardless of the blasting air-conditioning, he rolled down his window and allowed her fresh air. "Better?" he questioned as they hit the pothole and he caught a glimpse of Kensi wincing in the streetlight. _Still beautiful. Still badass. Still fearless. Still as stubborn as thirty seconds ago._

"Yeah," she took a final breath and laughed hysterically. "We're almost there."

"Not quite. But almost." Deeks nodded, squeezing her hand as he said it.

**Xox**

**So I just got a bunch of prompts from violetdoodlebug and seriously I have been mentioning her so much in thanks in my stories now, her screen name is now a part of my internet dictionary. So there are more of her amazing prompts to come... Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**And just a quick little addition... a HUGE thank you to Divergent 338 for the consistent help! You guys need to check out those stories... What an amazing writer!**

**My utmost _love, _**

**foxy209**


	7. Arms

**A prompt from violetdoodlebug, "It's so good to be back in your arms." Enjoy! Same disclaimer applies.  
**

**Xox**

Long day, long strides, and a tired mind. They were done for and given the surprisingly cold rest of the day off, but there was one thing that Kensi and Deeks could count on, finding each other in the dark tunnel leading into OSP.

"Someone's gettin' antsy, I would say." the senior agent turned his head to face his partner, "Wouldn't you agree, Sam?"

The former Navy SEAL turned his head to continue Callen's direction of sight. To the next of him was the one and only Detective Marty Deeks bouncing on his heels and craning his neck out for his missing half. She had been on assignment this past week, borrowed by the CIA for an assignment only she was able to pull off. Hetty had arranged for her transport and notified them she would be arriving at OSP at 02:57 on the dot. It was 02:54. "Nearly bouncing off of the walls, detective." he admonished, in disapproval of the way he began to care about his partner and even more so towards Kensi who was originally on their side when it came to criticizing or ridiculing Deeks.

And that was just something else, because lately she had been addressing him as 'Marty' when she thought no one could hear them. The other day, they were on a stakeout and Nell had tuned in for their hourly update a few minutes early and decided to listen in. The usual partner bantering ensued until she said, 'Marty, be careful,' before he left the car to sweep perimeter.

Kensi heard Sam's scoff through the earpiece and knew the team had heard, so now she was coming out of her shell even more in the mission, taking up for him when they teased him about silly little things. Or even when he screwed up a OP or when they ragged on his status as a simple 'detective'. 'He's a good _agent_ no matter what' was her most recent line that earned their silence, more out of confusion than fear. And there was that one slip up...

_"Woah! Woah! Detective, trying to move up the ranks or somethin'? Mutts go to the back." Sam teased as Deeks attempted to be the first one up the stairs._

_Kensi, losing her rhythm that she proudly synchronized with her partner, stopped to see what the fuss is all about and caught Sam by the eye. He had pissed her off. Bad._

_Before she even realized she was taking up for him, she announced firmly, "Hey! He's half he man you'll ever be!" And it came out a lot louder than anticipated, landing the eyes of not only her team but a few other passerbys and agents making their ways across the mission. Her cheeks immediately flared up and Deeks allowed his to do the same. Her line of sight went to her shoes, embarrassed at what she had just said._

_Sam, realizing he had overstepped a boundary, brought their minds back to the whistle that had just echoed through OPS yet another time in an attempt to hurry them up. "We should get to the case."_

_Receiving a nod and a grateful yet subtle smile from Kensi, they made their ways up to OPS to clear Sergeant Ryger Newton Bennigan's name._

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Kensi running down the hallway of OSP and into Deeks' arms, still clad in her black dress and carrying her heels from the OP. Although Kensi thought Deeks was the only one who could hear, Sam could make out a barely audible, "It's so good to be back in your arms." from Kensi's lips. And apparently Nell had heard it too, letting out a prolonged 'awe' and motioning for the rest of them to come up to OPS.

Testing how really aware the two were, Nell announced, "We're gonna head up to OPS now."

Nothing. They were completely focused on each other.

**Xox**

**Feel free to follow, review, and favourite if you don't mind! If you have any prompt ideas, send 'em my way!**

**My utmost _love_,**

**foxy209**


	8. Share

**Just getting a few out of my system... Same disclaimer applies. Enjoy!**

**Xox**

"Kens..." moaned a familiar voice from the right side of the bed, but of course, she was on that same side. Knowing what he was complaining about she pulled the blanket closer to her and put on a smug smile.

She turned to face him and sunk back into his chest, burying her head into his shirt. "Uh-uh." she shook her head in protest but Deeks brought his arms around her gently and pulled her close. With a kiss to the top of her head he began to rant on. "But I'm cold! And you wouldn't want your husband cold, would you wifey?"

Kensi could hear Sam and Callen snickering through her earpiece as Deeks used their cover to his advantage. "You wouldn't want your wife to threaten you now, would you?"

Realizing this may get a little out of hand, Deeks pulled out his earpiece along with hers, playing it off as a husband showing affection towards his spouse and leading Kensi to believe that as well. "Now, we wouldn't want that, would we, Princy?" _Princy. _It was the cover word that he used to tell her they were alone when sneaking around OSP, she reached for her ear and felt around, realizing that they were truly alone now.

"I'm still not giving you the blanket." she held her position metaphorically and shifted her position physically by moving her head so the two were nose to nose. He turned onto his back and pulled his arm around her, now giving her the freedom to lay her head on his shoulder and reach her arm across his chest, allowing it to rest finally on his shoulder.

Deeks' head landed near the comms and he could tell that Sam and Callen were attempting to talk to them, so he reached over with his other arm and opened the drawer, sliding them in and effectively silencing their team's conversations.

"Please, Kensilina?" he pleaded, prolonging the word 'please'. Then he got an idea, the golden words, "I love you."

She knew what he was doing, and was just waiting for it to happen. Playing along and leading him to believe he wasn't really _that _predictable, she removed her arm from his shoulder long enough to drag the blanket over him, and smiled into his chest, "I love you, too."

**Xox**

**Certainly not my best work by any means, but I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review or follow, favourite if you will.**

**My utmost _love,_**

**foxy209**


	9. Ponce

**Okay, so people keep pointing out that I have a bit of a British accent and then some at school and in general, so I decided to give Kensi a bit of a flare. Same disclaimer applies... Enjoy!**

**And thank you so much for all of the follows, reviews, and favourites, guys! xKissesx**

**Xox**

"So what do we got?" were the words that came out of Kensi's mouth, that unbeknown to her were going to send the team on a teasing spree.

The male side of the 'Dynamic Duo' slid his tablet off of the counter and hit a few buttons, snapping his fingers and giving Nell the signal she needed to continue, "Meet the British mastermind behind the bombings at Cyreo Bay, Augustine Scarfe. He is in town for a 'business meeting'" she emphasized, making air quotes to imply something more than a simple 'business meeting'.

"So what do we have to do with him?" Callen asked, wondering what some British daft cow had to do with an Office of Special Projects for NCIS. Before anyone could verbally answer his question, Eric tugged his tablet close and clicked a few buttons, revealing a video of everyone's new favourite bomber meeting with two Marines who were only visible by their four stars, a high honour in the Military. They were a disgrace to their uniform, Callen's mind shifted from why to determination.

"Alright, so what do we do?" the former Navy SEAL questioned from the dark of the room.

Nell acknowledged the words of none other than Henrietta Lange, "We're gonna pull a simple OP on this guy. He has no idea what he's doing in the U.S. and doesn't have the authorities on his side right now, so essentially we came run a quick operation on Scarfe and bring him in using his weakness, women."

All eyes went to Kensi and she quickly rubbed a hand on the back of her neck and looked to Deeks for assistance, and received a shrug in return followed by a sympathetic smile. "Fine. He does look..." Kensi glanced back at the screen to the extremely minted man that would have caught her eye some years ago, but looked back to Deeks. Not anymore, Augustine. Not anymore. But she could never give the opportunity to tease Deeks. "_very _nice."

But Deeks knew her all too well, "Nicer than me, Princess?" He caught her eye yet again and she saw the intent of what he was trying to say, a joke. But she could tell that through all that, Deeks had a touch of doubt that he may not have even known was there.

"Not at all."

Callen cleared his throat and brought them back to reality, "Fine, but what do I need? A skimpy outfit? A wig? Oh God... not an accent!" she declared at the end, raising her voice to show disapproval.

Hetty, being as ninja as ever, appeared in the corner of the room opposite of the door. No one saw her come in, "Yes, Ms. Blye. Actually, the accent is something that will make this even smoother considering his past interests, and the only other thing you need equipped on this mission."

"Oh yeah, Kensi, the British drive him crazy." Nell teased which made the Junior Agent wish all the more to tell that analyst to get stuffed after the debriefing they just got. She rolled her eyes and backed up so she was leaning against the center console and out of the center spotlight as Deeks followed suit.

Wanting to prove her capability in completing this mission before she was doubted for the position, she smirked and replied in a British accent, "I can deal with that." and walked out towards wardrobe.

"Damn. Is it me, or does a British accent just make Kensi hotter?" Deeks asked aloud unknowingly, and turned a light shade of pink.

**Xox**

**So I thought I'd throw in some British slang for the hell of it. If you had no idea what they meant...**

**Daft Cow: a stupid person**

**Minted: rich  
**

**Get Stuffed: beat it or screw off**

**Ponce: a poser**

**How did you like it? Leave reviews, follow if it seems interesting, and favourite if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this latest update guys. And should I continue this one with a part two?  
**

**Peace out.**

**My utmost _love_,**

**foxy209**


End file.
